


Знаки на твоей коже

by grim_lupine, SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В том, как Рэй расслаблялся и насколько доверял в его объятиях, было не только удовольствие. Это была ответственность в первую очередь. И Брэд не собирался никому во всем мире передавать ее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знаки на твоей коже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [write a secret language on your skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240847) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



> Переведено для Фандомной Битвы-2012  
> Бета: Lisa Hunt

\- Брэд, давай, сделай это, блядь, просто сделай _это_ , - Рэй матерился и задыхался, его запястья были привязаны высоко над головой. У Брэда, может, и были терпение и самоконтроль, которых хватило бы на десятерых, но в данный момент Рэй делал все, чтобы он их стремительно утратил.  
\- Я думаю, ты можешь просить лучше, - Брэд сказал это, что самое удивительное, своим обычным тоном. - С таким ртом как у тебя? Попроси меня получше.  
Струйки пота скатились по лицу Рэя. И Брэд очень хотел слизать их, почувствовать на своем языке этот вкус, соленый, острый, яркий. Рука Брэда была на члене Рэя, размазывая смазку. Может, Рэй и не хотел говорить "пожалуйста", но это слово крупными буквами было написано на его лице, светилось в его черных горящих глазах, ощущалось в том, как беспомощно сжимались его пальцы, как он сглатывал, как кусал губы.

\- Поставь мне засос, - грубо, так, что это было больше похоже на команду, чем на просьбу, произнес он. – Укуси меня сильно, сделай мне больно, дай мне почувствовать это, Брэд…  
Брэд сполз ниже, впиваясь зубами в бедро Рэя. Он всасывал кожу резко, покусывая зубами. И он знал, как это потом будет выглядеть – яркая розовая метка на коже Рэя. И позже, когда он будет прикасаться к нему там, Рэй будет шипеть и ругаться, но все равно желать его прикосновений.

Рэй закричал и кончил Брэду в руку. Его бедра дрожали, рот был открыт. Брэд ощущал свой пульс, отдающийся в ушах. Наверное, Рэю нравилось, когда Брэд сжимал его так сильно, оставлял свои метки, командовал им, но правда была в том, что все это делало Брэда беспомощным. В том, как Рэй расслаблялся и насколько доверял в его объятиях, было не только удовольствие. Это была _ответственность_ в первую очередь. И Брэд не собирался никому во всем мире передавать ее.

* * *

Для большинства людей, которые не принимали Рэя всерьез, он был всего лишь шумным, болтливым засранцем. Но были и те, кого он интриговал. И они бы хотели понять его, потрогать руками, поцеловать, поиметь его на одну ночь, а может быть, и дольше.  
И это, бля, было плохо, очень плохо. В первую очередь Рэй был _Брэда_.  
Брэд знал, что иногда это неочевидно другим. Хотя он также знал, что чаще Рэй выглядел так, будто не замечает никого на своем радаре. На самом деле.

Но это не останавливало Рэя от того, чтобы подкидывать углей в котел ревности Брэда. Даже когда Брэд знал, что Рэй просто играет, его все равно это бесило. И вот прямо сейчас он видел, как Рэй мило болтает с каким-то засранцем в книжном магазине, куда они зашли. И все эти ямочки на щеках, шутки, хитрые ухмылки, все это было, мать его, Брэда!  
Брэд встал сзади незнакомого парня, наблюдая, как глаза Рэя стали чуть шире и нервно забегали. Он чувствовал напряжение, исходившее от Рэя, и это точно был не страх. Наоборот, это было предвкушение. Брэд обхватил его запястье и потащил в туалет. 

К счастью, там никого не было. Потому что сейчас был как раз тот случай, когда Брэду реально было наплевать. Он впихнул Рэя в широкую кабинку и зашел внутрь.

Рэй ударился спиной, резко выдыхая. Его пальцы вцепились в футболку Брэда. И выглядел он, как будто хочет что-то сказать, но Брэд быстро закрыл ладонью его рот, так, что Рэй ударился головой о стену.  
\- Ни единого, бля, слова, – предупредил он мрачно, - кроме моего имени и "пожалуйста".  
Он ощущал теплое и влажное дыхание Рэя на своей ладони. Он даже почувствовал легкий кивок головы в знак принятия правил.

Ему никогда не надоедало целовать Рэя. Тот целовался так, словно вот-вот умрет, словно он хотел вплавиться в губы Брэда и никогда не отрываться от него. Сейчас он практически висел на Брэде, зажатый между ним и стеной. Рэй громко застонал ему в рот, когда Брэд высоко поднял его левую ногу, просовывая под колено руку.

Целуясь, они издавали влажные звуки, что заставляло Брэда толкаться бедрами, вжиматься в Рэя. Он услышал тихое "Брэд", которое тот выдохнул прямо в ухо. Брэд прикусил зубами подбородок Рэя. И снова "Брэд", когда он водил языком по краю челюсти. И снова его имя, еще раз, громче, когда он укусил за шею. 

\- Брэд-Брэд-Брэд, бляя, - частил Рэй, пока тот всасывал кожу на его шее, впиваясь в нее зубами, сжимая сильнее бедра. 

Наконец, Брэд оторвался от него, отодвигаясь. У Рэя вырвался возмущенный, беспомощный вскрик. На ногах он стоял слегка неровно. Брэд тоже не чувствовал в себе сил держаться прямо. 

\- Не можешь следовать простым инструкциям, так? – спросил Брэд хрипло. Он обвел большим пальцем нижнюю губу Рэя, и тот тут же втянул палец в рот, посасывая как леденец.

\- Ну, ты бы заскучал, если бы я так делал, - Рэй, наконец, отлепился от стены. Брэд внимательно осмотрел его: красные, влажные губы, натянувшиеся на ширинке джинсы, темный засос на шее, который сразу же бросался в глаза любому. И выглядел он, бля, как обкурившийся. 

Брэд хищно усмехнулся.  
\- Вернись и найди того парня. И вот теперь можешь с ним флиртовать. Если, конечно, у тебя хватит духу на это, - он сказал это мягким, словно хорошо наточенный нож, голосом.  
Рэй засмеялся. В его глазах явственно читалось возбуждение и наслаждение происходящим.  
\- Ты, помечающий свою территорию ублюдок. Хочешь, чтобы я вот так и ходил? Со следами твоих зубов на шее?  
Рэй вздохнул, когда Брэд резко дернул его за ремень на себя.  
\- Я именно такой и есть, - зашептал он ему в ухо. – И если ты будешь послушным, я подумаю над тем, чтобы разрешить тебе передернуть в машине по дороге домой.  
Они вышли. И каждый взгляд, который Рэй кидал на Брэда от магазина до машины, заставлял его кровь быстрее бежать по венам. 

* * * 

Ночью Брэд закрывал дверь их спальни, включал приглушенный свет и говорил Рэю: "Раздевайся". И Рэй снимал одежду так быстро, словно она на нем горела. 

Рэй, этот болтливый засранец, который постоянно заставлял Брэда напрягаться, и который подчинялся так сладко, так безоговорочно, что от всего этого внутри Брэда полыхал огонь желания.  
Потом он толкал его на кровать и говорил низким голосом:  
\- Не двигайся, Рэй.  
\- Контрол-фрик, - смеялся Рэй мягко. Но да, он не двигался. 

Брэд, упираясь руками по бокам, смотрел на Рэя: возбужденно стоящий член, грудь часто вздымается вверх и вниз, худой и обнаженный. И отметины Брэда везде: следы пальцев на бедрах, следы на горле. И когда Брэд смотрел на это, все это отпечатывалось в его памяти, все те тактильные моменты, когда Рэй _просил_ сделать это, _хотел_ этого.

Брэд должен был трахнуть Рэя. Прямо сейчас. Он начал с пальцев, скользя ими внутрь и наружу в заднице Рэя, имея его. И Рэй выгибался, ругаясь.  
\- Ну, твою же мать! Да я не рассыплюсь! Давай уже, трахни меня нормально!  
И Брэд входил в него, глубже и глубже, вынимая и снова вставляя, пока Рэй выкрикивал его имя. Брэд сжимал его запястья, сильнее сдавливая тонкие кости и ощущая, как бьется пульс под пальцами. Рэй кончил. И Брэд следом за ним, внутри него, забывая, как дышать. 

И все это было офигенным, грязным, кайфовым и заставляло Брэда вцепляться всеми пальцами в то, что он имел.


End file.
